Boruto: Traveling in Heaven
by PriscallDaiya
Summary: Boruto mengajak adiknya, Hima untuk jalan jalan ke hutan Nara. Tapi, kok tau tau ia bisa duduk di depan orang yang wajahnya seperti hokage keempat? / Author amatir yang baru masuk fandom Naruto. Salam kenal!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Semi-Canon, Authornya masih amatir *geplak*, alur kecepetan, dll  
**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Ne,_ Boru _-nii_ , apa kamu senggang?" pertanyaan nan polos itu keluar dari bibir **Uzumaki Himawari** , pada kakak laki lakinya yang sedang berguling guling bosan di lantai rumahnya. **Uzumaki Boruto** , sang kakak, hanya bisa mengangguk malas dan bosan. " _Yeah_... Aku senggang dan bosan... Tapi sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau bergerak _-ttebasa_. Panas sekali di sini." ucap Boruto bosan. "Hei, dik, apa kamu juga bosan?" tanya sang kakak kemudian setelah jeda hening beberapa detik di musim panas itu. Himawari mengangguk lemah, menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, "Sama sepertimu, _nii-chan_."

" _Kaa-chan_ kemana, Hima?" tanya Boruto. Himawari meraih sebuah kipas dan mulai mengipasi dirinya sendiri, berusaha melawan hawa panas yang membuat dirinya berkeringat. " _Kaa-chan_ ada rapat di kediaman _Ojii-chan_... Kata _kaa-chan_ , _kaa-chan_ akan pulang di malam hari nanti."

"Mau ke ruang Hokage untuk mengajak _tou-chan_ bermain- _ttebasa_?" Usul Boruto yang segera di sambut gelengan dari sang adik lagi. "Aku tidak mau. Nanti _tou-chan_ kerepotan karena ulahmu, Boru- _nii_. Kasihan _tou-chan_..." ucap sang adik penuh rasa simpatik, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang kini malah cemberut, merasa kesal rencananya yang sempurna untuk mengacaukan ruangan Hokage itu terbongkar oleh sang adik. Boruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, berusaha memutar otaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau latihan di hutan keluarga Shikadai- _ttebasa_?"

Sebuah senyum sumringah muncul di wajah sang adik. Himawari segera mengambil kantung yang berisi peralatan ninjanya, dan berlari keluar, tanda ia setuju dan ingin segera ke hutan yang berisi banyak rusa itu. Boruto tersenyum sekilas, menyusul lari adiknya, tidak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya, dan berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah Himawari yang berada tidak jauh di depannya.

.

.

"Whoaaa... sesuai dugaanku tempat ini memang sejuk- _ttebasa_! Bukankah begitu, Hima?" Tanya Boruto dengan riang sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya, merasakan hembusan angin di sela sela pepohonan itu. Himawari mengangguk antusias, namun matanya memandang heran ke pepohonan pepohonan yang tumbuh besar, bahkan bisa ia perkirakan tingginya mencapai 10 meter. Himawari kemudian mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ , berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau tempat itu memang hutan milik keluarga Nara, mencari rusa rusa yang biasanya dengan bebas berlalu-lalang.

 _"Byakugan!"_

Himawari menatap sekelilingnya, ia yakin dari pohonnya saja ia sudah tahu, pepohonan di hutan Nara biasanya cenderung lebih pendek, berbeda dengan tempatnya berpijak ini. Juga, setelah melihat sekelilingnya dengan _byakugan_ , ia tidak melihat seekor rusa melintas tempat itu. Boruto, merasa aneh dengan sikap Himawari itupun menegur sang adik.

"Hima, kamu baik baik saja, kan- _ttebasa_?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pundak Himawari. Himawari menggeleng dengan pasti, masih mengaktifkan _byakugan_ miliknya, dan kini memasang kuda-kuda bertarung khas klan _Hyuuga._ "Boru _-nii_ , bersiaplah. Ada 5 ninja pemberontak datang dari arah jam 3."

Boruto mengeryit heran. Terus terang ia bingung. Bingung dengan sikap Himawari yang tiba tiba menjadi serius dan juga perkataannya. _'Memangnya ada ninja pemberontak di hutan Nara-ttebasa?'_ pikirnya setengah bertanya tanya. Ia lantas mendekat ke arah Hima untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun, puluhan _kunai_ yang terdapat bom kertas melayang, dan menancap di tanah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka bersiaga.

Dalam hitungan 5 detik, puluhan bom itu meledak, menyisakan asap yang mengepul di udara, dan juga dua anak berusia 7 dan 5 tahun yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dan tidak bernafas di tanah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Boruto membuka kedua matanya. Ia yakin tadi ia sudah terkena sebuan bom kertas di hutan terlarang _._ _Yeah_... setidaknya di saat saat terakhir, ia harus tahu kalau tempat yang ia kunjungi itu hutan terlarang, bukannya hutan milik keluarga Nara. Boruto menoleh ke sana-kemari, mencari adiknya yang seharusnya terlempar tidak jauh darinya. Namun, yang ia temukan hanya seorang pria berambut jabrik kuning, yang juga menatapnya lurus. Boruto kemudian menyerangnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepalanya.

"Hima dimana?! Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Siapa kamu? Kenapa nggak ada bekas ledakan di sin-"

"Tenang dulu, Naruto..."

"NAMAKU BUKAN NARUTO- _TTEBASA!_ " Teriak Boruto keras pada pria di hadapannya yang memanggilnya dengan nama _tou-chan_ nya itu. Pria itu terdiam sebentar dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum singkat. "Oh, maaf... Kukira kamu anakku. Mukamu mirip dengan anakku, walau kamu versi kecilnya dia." ucap pria itu tersenyum ramah. Boruto kemudian menatap pria itu dari ujung rambutnya hingga ke kakinya.

"Katakan padaku siapa namamu dan dari mana kamu berasal." Kata pria itu kemudian. Boruto kemudian menggeleng, tidak sepenuhnya menaruh kepercayaan pada pria yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya itu-walau sepertinya ia kenal wajahnya. Ya. Boruto rasa pria ini sangat mirip dengan patung para Hokage terdahulu...

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ini... _Yondaime Hokage_?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Boruto. Memang rasanya tidak sopan segera menebak nebak seperti itu pada orang yang sudah pasti jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rasa penasaran bocah itu sudah memuncak, dan ia juga sudah merasa _masa bodo_ mengenai sopan santun yang sering _kaa-chan_ nya ajarkan padanya.

"Eh? Wah... sepertinya aku cukup terkenal di dunia sana, ya..."

Iris biru Boruto membulat dengan sempurna. "Tunggu dulu _-ttebasa_! Apa maksudmu, paman?!" Tanya Boruto. Pria itu menatap Boruto dalam dan berkata dengan pelan.

"Kamu sudah mati, nak..."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **Konnichiwa! PriscallDaiya masuk ke fandom Naruto nih! Kuharap para senpai dan _reader_ s-sama tidak keberatan kalau saya bergabung di fandom Naruto ini. _Well_... pertama tama, saya mau minta mohon bantuannya karena ini pertama kalinya saya masuk fandom ini. Jadi mohon maaf kalau authornya masih amatir... Er... ada yang sudah bisa nebak disini Boruto ada dimana?**

 **Yak! Baiklah. Tak perlu berlama lama... saya undur diri dulu. saya mau minta Review dan saran serta kritik, kok! Semoga saran readers-sama bisa membangun saya untuk chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Author amatir yang nebeng di fandom Naruto,**

 **-PriscallDaiya-**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T** **  
**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Semi-Canon, Authornya masih amatir *geplak*, alur kecepetan, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Ini dimana?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Himawari secara reflek. Ia bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang memasak. Wanita cantik itu kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati anak perempuan dengan dua pasang garis di pipinya sudah bangun.

" _Konnichiwa_...Kamu sudah sadar rupanya _-ttebanne_. Apa kamu lapar?" tanya wanita cantik itu dengan senyuman lebar. Hima mengangguk pelan, tanda ia cukup lapar. Wanita itu mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan berbagai macam nasi dan lauk yang sudah di masaknya. Ia kemudian memberikannya kepada Hima dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hima.

"Makanlah. Pasti kamu lelah. Bisa ceritakan siapa dirimu?"

Himawari menyendokkan makanan yang di sediakan wanita cantik itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan pelan.

"Uzumaki Himawari, anak bungsu **_Nanadaime Hokage_**..."

"He... Margamu sama denganku. Mungkin kita bersaudara jauh, ya? Seingatku orang yang berketurunan Uzumaki sudah semakin sedikit." tawa Kushina dengan ramah dan kembali menyambungnya, "Ini rumahku. Kamu tadi pingsan tepat di depan rumah dan tidak mungkin aku tega meninggalkan anak kecil yang pingsan di depan rumahku. Ada pertanyaan, Hima-chan?"

"Dimana Boru- _nii_?"

.

.

"Anda bercandanya tidak lucu sekali- _ttebasa_ ," ucap Boruto cepat ke pada paman yang wajahnya mirip dengan patung **_Yondaime Hokage_** itu. "Mana Hima? Jangan sampai kamu bilang kalau dia juga mati..."

"Semua orang yang berada di sini sudah mati. Aku pun juga sudah. Mungkin ia terjatuh di tempat yang berbeda denganmu. Lebih baik kamu beristirahat di rumahku untuk malam ini." Ucap paman itu dan dengan senyuman ramah menyambungnya. "Aku Namikaze Minato. Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri."

Boruto mengangguk mengerti walau ia masih khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya itu. "Uzumaki Boruto- _dattebasa,_ " ucap Boruto memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Pria bernama Minato itu mengangguk dan kemudian membantu Boruto untuk berdiri.

"Ayo pulang ke rumah, Boruto-kun."

.

.

Himawari menjatuhkan sendok yang di pegangnya. ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya lembut kini berubah menjadi kaget dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. "Bibi pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin... aku tidak mau percaya!" Seru Himawari. Bulir bulir air mata menetes keluar menuruni pipinya, sambil sesekali terisak. Kushina mendekatkan dirinya pada Himawari dan memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa, berusaha menenangkan anak perempuan yang tampaknya ketakutan dan tidak mempercayainya. "Aku mau pulang! Biarkan aku pergi!" seru Hima sambil berkali kali mengusapkan tangannya pada pipinya, berusaha menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipinya itu.

"Hima-chan, kendalikan dirimu, kumohon..."

Hima mengusap matanya, masih menangis walau tidak sehisteris tadi. Ia mulai merasa tenang dan nyaman di pelukan Kushina. Tak butuh waktu lama, isakan yang Himawari keluarkan sudah sepenuhnya lenyap.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah tenang..." ucap Kushina sambil mengelus-elus rambut Himawari. Himawari mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah lebih baik, Bibi Kushina..." jawab Himawari pelan. Kushina tersenyum lembut padanya.

" _Tadaima_... Ayo masuk saja. Anggap saja rumah sendiri..." Suara seorang pria terdengar dari balik tembok. Kushina lantas berdiri dan menyambut suaminya itu. Hima lantas berjalan mengekori Kushina. Namun, suara seorang anak laki laki yang sangat _familiar_ terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu- _ttebasa_!"

Hima mempercepat langkahnya, kini ia berlari di depan Kushina, menyongsong orang yang menjadi saudaranya itu.

"BORU- _NII_!"

Langkah anak laki laki berambut pirang yang berbentuk daun itu terhenti melihat adik kesayangannya berada tepat di depannya.

"HIMA?!"

.

.

"Untunglah kalian bisa bertemu kembali- _dattebane_!" seru Kushina sambil meletakkan dua piring makanan di atas meja makan. Boruto dan Hima menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Apa kalian sudah ke _**Eden**_?" tanya Kushina lagi yang jelas saja membuat Boruto dan Hima kembali di liputi pertanyaan.

"Eden? Apa itu?"

"Mereka belum pernah kesana, Kushina. Mereka baru tiba. Aku berencana mengantar mereka kesana besok pagi kalau mereka sudah siap." Jawab Minato dan kembali menyambungnya, "Eden adalah gerbang yang memperbolehkanmu masuk ke dunia ini seutuhnya. Kalau namamu ada di buku yang di bawanya, kamu boleh berada di tempat ini. Tapi kalau tidak... tempatmu berada di Neraka."

Tubuh Boruto bergidik ngeri. Ia mulai merasa takut kalau kalau ia masuk ke dalam Neraka. Hima yang melihat _nii-chan_ nya yang kelimpungan itu cuma bisa terkekeh kecil. "Hayoloh, Boru _-nii_... siapa ya.. yang suka corat-coret patung Hokage..."

"Ck, Diamlah, Hima!"

.

.

 **\- Pagi Hari -**

.

.

"Sudah siap semua?" tanya Minato yang disambut dengan anggukan cepat dari Boruto dan senyuman manis dari Himawari. Kushina tersenyum riang sambil mengunci pintu. "Kalian semua harus kuat mental karena perjalanan kita baru akan dimulai." Ucap Kushina.

"Memangnya butuh berapa lama, Bi Kushina?" tanya Boruto sedikit penasaran. Senyuman lebar hinggap di wajah Kushina.

"Cuma sebentar kok! Hanya 38 hari dan 20 jam kalau jalan kaki- _ttebane_!"

"GEH! Lama banget- _ttebasa_! Tidak bisa di persingkat?"

Kushina kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan di punggungnya itu menggembanglah sepasang sayap berwarna putih cemerlang. "Lihat? Kita disini semua memiliki sayap- _ttebane_! Cobalah, Boruto, Hima-chan!" Seru Kushina riang. Boruto dan Hima memasang ekspresi kaget dan kagum. Keduanya secara serempak segera memasang kuda-kuda seperti yang tadi Kushina lakukan. Sepasang sayap putih mengembang dengan indah di punggung Hima, lain halnya dengan Boruto yang mengeluarkan suara kentut.

'Tuuuuuuuuuut...'

"Boru- _nii_ , kentutmu bau..."

Minato dan Kushina menahan tawa. Hima tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada sang _nii-chan_ nya itu. Wajah Boruto memerah karena malu. Ia mengulangi langkah yang sama dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Tubuh Boruto gemetar ketakutan.

"Hayoloh _nii-chan_... kamu nggak punya sayap soalnya kamu kan harusnya di neraka..."

"Berisik, Hima! Jangan mengangguku! Aku cuma butuh monsentrasi saja- _dattebasa_!"

Boruto melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia menutup kedua matanya agar bisa lebih berkonsentrasi.

 _'Berkembanglah kumohon! Jangan masukkan aku kedalam Neraka!'_

Sepasang sayap putih akhirnya berkembang di punggung Borut. Namun, berbeda dengan kepunyaan Hima, sayap Boruto bentuknya jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan milik Hima, nyaris seperti tempelan saja. Tawa terdengar dari mulut sang Adik yang tampaknya bahagia melihat kakaknya memiliki sayap yang berukuran mini. Kushina dan Minato sama sama tertawa juga, membuat wajah Boruto semakin merah.

"Cukup! Jangan tertawa lagi- _dattebasa_!"

Minato yang paling cepat berhenti tertawa itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Boruto. Boruto mendengus sebal dan melihat beberapa orang lain yang sedang terbang juga.

"Ayo kita berangkat- _ttebasa_!"

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gomennasai, minna! Author updatenya kelamaan... Akhir akhir ini tugas author numpuk dan author belom sempet nyentuh laptopkuran lebih selama dua minggu #malah curhat. Oke, By the way saya harap chapter ini sedikit agak panjang.**

 **Oke, daripada kepanjangan. saya udahan dulu deh. Beberapa jam lagi saya juga harus ke sekolah.**

 **Salam subuh,**

 **-PriscallDaiya-**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T** **  
**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Semi-Canon, Authornya masih amatir *geplak*, alur kecepetan, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai ke tempat yang kalian panggil Eden itu, paman, bibi? Aku sudah mulai merasa capek terbang dengan sayap seperti ini- _ttebasa_." Ucap Boruto sambil berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan terbang Minato, Kushina, dan bahkan Himawari sekalipun. Ia akui kalau sayapnya memang cacat, tapi setidaknya mereka harusnya tau kalau kecepatan terbangnya tidak sesempurna mereka, karena sayap mungilnya terpaksa berkerja keras, mengepak-ngepak beratus ratus kali agar bisa berada di ketinggian 100 kaki dari tanah.

"Hum… sekitar 5 menit lagi. Kamu lihat bangunan raksasa di sana itu?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang mengapung di udara, yang jauh lebih mirip rumah kaca berbentuk bola sempurna daripada bangunan yang berupa gedung gedung bertingkat. Boruto mengangguk dengan antusias, melihat bangunan yang mereka tuju tidak begitu jauh di depan matanya.

"Ayo ke tempat itu lebih cepat! Sayapku rasanya bisa patah kapanpun juga! Oi, Hima, bantu _nii-chan, ttebasa_!" Ucap Boruto sambil memanggil adiknya yang segera mendatanginya dan menarik salah satu tangannya, membiarkannya sedikit bertumpu pada adik perempuannya itu. "Pasti rasanya asyik kalau Inojin- _nii_ , Shikadai- _nii_ , Chouchou- _nee_ , Sarada- _nee_ , dan Mitsuki- _nii_ tahu seperti apa sayap _nii-chan_..." ucap sang adik terkekeh geli, membuat wajah Boruto merona merah karena malu tapi kemudian rona merah itu dengan cepat menghilang, di gantikan oleh tatapan sendu.

"Iya, ya... pasti asyik kalau ada mereka. Kita mungkin nggak bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi selamanya- _ttebasa_..." ucap Boruto sambil menunduk, sebelum melanjutkannya dengan lirih.

"... Aku juga belum minta maaf pada _T_ _ou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ karena sudah... menyusahkan mereka..."

Himawari menatap ke arah _nii-chan_ nya itu dan kemudian mengangguk tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang mungkin bisa keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Kushina menatap adik-kakak itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ia berkali kali berbisik dengan lirih pada suaminya yang dengan setia berdiri di sampingnya dengan hati yang terluka.

"Minato, mereka masih anak-anak... mereka baru belajar mengenai kehidupan..." Bisik Kushina lirih sambil menggenggam erat tangan sang pemilik julukan _Kiiroi no Senko_ itu. Minato mengangguk pelan dan menatap kedua kakak-adik itu yang kini terbang dengan perlahan.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi inilah takdir mereka..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- EDEN -**

.

.

Himawari mendarat di tanah didalam bangunan berupa bola itu dengan sempurna, sementara sang kakak sempat nyasar di salah satu pohon yang berada di tempat yang lebih mirip kebun itu. Kushina dan Minato, yang sudah dari tadi mendarat kini melempar senyuman singkat sebelum akhirnya memberikan _tour guide_ di tempat yang serupa dengan hutan tropis itu.

"Kalau kalian lurus terus mengikuti jalan setapak ini, kalian akan memasuki wilayah milik sang Penguasa yang akan memasukkan kalian di tempat ini... atau di tempat yang satunya lagi- _dattebane_." terang Kushina sambil berjalan dengan santainya di jalan setapak yang tampak jelas terbuat dari _beige_ itu hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar ruangan yang penuh dengan tanaman itu kini menjadi ruangan tertutup yang berwarna putih bersih.

Sesosok malaikat dengan tudung yang berwarna putih kini berada di atas sebuah meja yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Sebuah kitab raksasa berada di atas mejanya itu, menadakan benda itulah yang akan menentukan di mana tempat Boruto maupun Hima lebih pantasnya berada. Sosok bertudung itu menunjukkan sebuah senyum tipis menyambut kedatangan empat orang tamu.

"Lama tak bertemu, _Yondaime Hokage-sama_ , Kushina- _baa-sama_..." ucap sosok bertudung itu sopan, mengeluarkan suara _bariton_ khas laki laki. Pria bertudung itu kemudian menyambungnya, "Ada yang bisa di bantu?" Tanyanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Boruto dan Himawari.

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu itu pada mereka dan juga aku sudah lama pensiun dari jabatan _Hokage_ itu." ucap Minato ramah pada orang bertudung itu. Pria bertudung itu mengangguk dan mulai membuka kitab raksasa yanga da di atas mejanya itu.

"Siapa nama kalian berdua?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang malaikat. Boruto dan Himawari saling pandang dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan malaikat itu.

"Aku Uzumaki Boruto dan ini Uzumaki Himawari." Jawab Boruto sambil menunjuk dirinya dan menunjuk Himawari. Pria itu membeku di tempat selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membuka satu-persatu lembaran kitab raksasa itu, mencari nama kedua anak yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Tampaknya kalian keturunan klan Uzumaki, ya?" pertanyaan kembali terucap dari sang malaikat, yang entah mengapa ia agak penasaran dengan sosok dua bocah di hadapannya itu.

"Lebih tepatnya klan Uzumaki dan klan Hyuga _."_ Ucap Himawari dengan senyuman manis. "Nama _tou-chan_ ku Uzumaki Naruto dan _kaa-chan_ ku Hyuga Hinata. Apa paman kenal?" tanya Himawari lagi dengan polos sambil mendekat ke arah sang pria bertudung itu yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan, walau masih menekuni buku kitab itu.

" _Yeah_ , aku teman lama mereka..." ucap pria itu tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar dan menatap ke arah Minato dan Kushina yang terbelalak kaget mendengar Himawari menyebutkan kalau _tou-chan_ nya itu Uzumaki Naruto. Pria itu kembali menatap ke arah kitabnya dan mulai membalik baik lembarannya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya mendapati ia sudah berada di halaman terakhir dari kitab itu.

"Hm..? Tunggu..." ucap pria itu ketika membalik halaman terakhir pada kitabnya itu. Secara tiba tiba wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi, seperti sehabis melihat hantu atau kawan kawan sejenisnya. Himawari yang berada paling dekat dengan pria itu lantas bertanya tanya.

"Ada apa paman?"

Pria itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya,

"Nama kalian berdua tidak ada di kitab..."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloo... Gomennasai saya kembali update yang sangaaaaaaat lama... saya baru selesai UTS dan yah... nilainya... tolong jangan di bahas... saya terlalu sedih hanya dengan memikirkannya saja...**

 **Oke, menurut kalian siapa pria yang di balik tudung itu? Saya hanya mau mencari jawaban mayoritas dari para readers aja sih... .**

 **Terakhir, arrigatou bagi yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, bahkan sampai ada yang fav dan follow juga... itu suatu kehormatan besar bagi saya...**

 **Um... teknisnya segini aja dulu kali, ya? Saya undur diri dulu! Satu kalimat, Please review!  
**

 **.**

 **Author yang updatenya lama,**

 **.**

 **-PriscallDaiya-**


End file.
